


Game Of Thrones: The Dragon King

by Crazykat100



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Alternate Universe - Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Fusion, Dragons, F/M, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazykat100/pseuds/Crazykat100
Summary: Destiny will always find you weather or not you want it to find you. This is a story of boy who became a man and the steps he took to get their. But not everything is as it seams Lies hide in unexpected places and darkness finds its way into even the purest of hearts. Follow the raven across the sea, but be carful do not listen to the dragon for she lies!
Relationships: Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Quasimodo (HoND)/Original Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

"Do you believe in destiny." That there is something were meant to do that's bigger than ourselves. "I didn't believe in destiny, that is -until destiny found me." This is a tale of darkness Vs the light, of good vs evil. "It's a tale of a boy who became a man, and a man who almost became a monster." There is light and dark in every heart. "Even- In those you don't expect, but sometimes we make the mistake of listening to that darkness." "My name is Quasimodo, and this is my tale!"

Darkness filled the room. Flames soon ignited in the darkness revealing a terrifying shape in the darkness. Quasimodo woke in alarm, sweat dripping down his face, his red hair plastered to his forehead. He brushed his bangs out of his face and looked around the room. The sight of stone statues and wood rafters met his eyes. He sighed collapsing back on his bed.

Another nightmare, another bad dream. He had thought the flames of his nightmares were his way of coping with the death of his stepfather Frollo, but the terrifying shape that had appeared in the flames made him think otherwise. Its been a year Frollo's been dead for a year! He should let it go, and yet he couldn't after all frollo had been the only family he had known.

No that's not true. Not anymore at least. Esmeralda and Phoebus were his family now. He owed his friends everything. Light caught his eyes as the sun started to rise over the horizon. Id better ring the bells, he thought glumly to himself. I can worry about those nightmares later.

That afternoon he spent the day with his friends in the Court of Miracles but had decided to leave early and head home. He was almost there when an old women in a tent stopped him. Come here boy let me read your palm. I have to- "Oh it wont take but a minute." He reached to give her some money, but she turned it away. No. "No payment is necessary, consider it a gift." "Besides its not every day I get to meet the hero of Paris."

"Oh I….I'm no H-hero." Oh, and modest to, the old women said smiling. He could tell by her dark skin and dark hair she was a gypsy, but something felt off as if he wasn't seeing right. He sat across from her as she grabbed his large hand with her old wrinkled hand. Hmmm. "Interesting this line right here is your lifeline it seems you have a very long life ahead of you and this one here means that you are shy."

She looked at his hand again and gasped in surprise. What. What is it? "It seems you have a very great destiny child." What….What do you mean? She didn't answer instead her eyes glazed over as she stared at his hand. M-Miss are you….Are you alrigh- "Beware!" W-What? "Beware Winter is coming!" Trust no one! "Trust only the raven, the dwarf, the watcher and the daughter of swords." " Do not listen to the whispers of the dragon!" She lies! "Follow the raven!" Do not follow the dragon! "The Iron Throne awaits!"

Her eyes seemed to return to normal. He looked at her in shock. "Remember my words boy." "Remember." He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Quasi?" He turned to find Esmeralda standing behind him. "What are you doing here?" I was just talking to- He turned around the old gypsy women was gone. "Talking to who?" Quasi are you feeling alright? "I'm worried about you." I'm fine Esmeralda. Don't worry about me. "Its just that…You've been acting so strange lately and"- "I'm Fine!" He snapped. He sighed. "I'm just tired that all."

"I'll walk you back to Notre dame." He nodded. ok, thank you. Once Notre Dame was in sight, he left Esmeraldas side and walked inside the church. When he got there, he collapsed in an exhausted heap on his bed.

A song echoed on the wind he lifted his head to listen. It sounded like a woman was singing. It had no words that he could hear. He got to his feet and approached the balcony outside listening to the beautiful singing. Suddenly the singing grew louder, and he heard the words of the song and listened in wonder.

"A raven flies from the north to the sea"

"A dragon whispers her name in the east"

"The watcher waits on the northern wall"

"A daughter picks up a warrior's sword"

Then the voice repeated the lyrics this time much louder.

"A raven flies from the north to the sea"

"A dragon whispers his name in the east"

"A brother bound to a love he must hide"

"The younger's armor is worn in the mind"

"A cold iron throne holds a boy barely grown"

"And now it is known"

"A claim to the prize, a crown laced in lies"

"You win or you die"

The song ended as soon as it had begun, he looked around at the streets below. He didn't see anyone except a few people walking around underneath the pale moonlight. No one had looked to the sky to wonder who was singing either. Could he have been the only one who heard it?! If so why him. He sighed. I'm too tired. Maybe Esmeralda can help me understand what I just heard. He slept as the full moon rose above the church

"Quasimodo." He twitched slightly in his sleep. The voice however grew louder. "Quasimodo." He woke alarmed but did not dare to sit up afraid to see whatever was in front of him. Who… "Who's there?" I am a friend Quasimodo. Do not be afraid. What…"What do you want?" Did you hear my song? Y-Yes? Good. "There are things that have been hidden from you boy, for your own good of course. Now you must know the truth."

"What-What is the truth?" Who Are you? Really. "I am the old gypsy women who read your palm this evening in the city." As she said this her voice became the old woman's voice. "What…What are you?" I am a spirit. "An old god from a world older than this one."

"That world is your true home." "I saved you from the woods long ago when you where an Infant." "I'm….from another world?!" Yes, you are and its time. Time? To return home. "By next full moon, you most go alone to the river and wait for me there."

"I…Don't understand." Why? Why now? "A cloud of darkness is falling over Westeros. You are very special. You must fight to save your birthplace, or many will die." But why me!? "Your no ordinary man your father was a prince after all." "Are you saying….You are a prince." He gasped. That's not. Possible. "Your are the son of Rhaegar Targaryen. He was next in line for the throne. His father….Your grandfather was not well he had lost his sanity long ago and eventually a rebellion occurred."

"You father was killed in battle and your remaining family banished from their kingdom." And my grandfather? Dead. "Why are you telling me this?" One still remains. "You must defeat her." Only you can stop the deaths of so many. "Only you can erase the bloodshed your grandfather left behind!" "Only you can ascend the throne and unite the seven kingdoms!"

Throne?! You mean… "It is your destiny to become king before your aunt can seize the throne." "I…have an aunt?" Wait, wait ,wait ,wait. This makes no cense. Your saying that I'm supposed to…. Become a….a king?! You….You have the wrong person I'm no king. I'm….He looked down at his feet. " I'm nothing."

"You defeated your stepfather." That's…. Different. "I'm not a king." "The fight against your stepfather was a test. The real battle has yet to begin. Rest young prince. Rest and remember there are only four you can trust. The three eyed raven, The dwarf, The watcher, and the daughter of swords. Meet me at the river by the next full moon. Sleep well my prince. Farwell Daeron Targaryen." Wait! But when he sat up, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2: The Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Quasimodo Thinks about the song heard, gets a gift, learns he has to make a terrible choice, Says good bye to his friends and leaves for Westeros.

The next morning Quasimodo woke up as he usually did to ring the bells. However, there was something on the young bellringers mind. Had he really been visited by a spirit last night? Had it been a dream? No not even he could have dreamed something so amazing.

The spirit whatever she was had called him a different name. What did she call me again? Daeron? Yes that was it. Daeron. He tried not to laugh realizing his supposed first name rhymed with his last name. Daeron Targaryen. Well it sort of rhymed.

He thought also of the song the spirit had sang. It didn't sound like any song he had heard before. It almost sounded like….What if it was a prophecy! He went over the words in his head. "A raven flies from the north to the sea. Why would a raven fly to the sea? Ravens weren't sea birds. Where they? Hadn't the spirit mentioned a raven? Then he thought of the next line.

"A dragon whispers her name in the east." He shuddered. The spirit had mentioned not to trust the dragon. Though he doubted it was a real dragon. Dragons weren't real after all. The spirit had mentioned his aunt though. Was she the so-called dragon? But why couldn't he trust her? She was his family after all. He'd have to ask the spirit the next time he saw her.

"The watcher waits on the northern wall." What wall? What watcher? This line puzzled him. Was there some sort of wall in the world the spirit mentioned. Was it only in the north? Why was there a wall to begin with? What was on the other side of it?

"A daughter picks up a warrior's sword." This was confusing as well. Women weren't fighters or warriors, at least not in this world. Where women soldiers in this, other world. Could this by the daughter of swords the spirit mentioned.

He didn't notice a change in the song until she had sung the line about a dragon whispering there name in the east. Instead of saying she however she said he. Did he have another relative who was known as a dragon. Was there something else to that line?

"A brother bound to a love he must hide." Why must he hide? Who was this person? Why was he bound to the person he loved? What was he hiding. "The younger's armor is worn in the mind." How could you where armor in your mind? Unless of course that line simply ment that they are very smart.

"A cold iron throne holds a boy barely grown, and now it is known." What did that mean? Was he a child? How could a child be king? Then again it could simply mean someone who looked to young to be king. What if it meant him? He was only 20 and most thought he looked younger than that. "A claim to the prize, a crown laced in lies." What kind of lies? What secrets would he uncover? He shuddered to think. Why was it a prize? Was it possible that people in this world were fighting over the throne? The last line sent a shudder down his spine.

"You win or you die." Die? This sounded serious. This supposed fight for a crown was a battle of life and death. What if he failed? What if he died? He sighed. "What am I going to do?" "Why do you look so sad Quasimodo" Quasimodo looked around in alarm. Who's….Who's there? "Do not be alarmed boy it is only me." Why….Why are you here?

"I have a gift for you." What kind of gift? An amulet of some sort seemed to appear from thin air. It floated towards him before falling in his lap. He picked it up and gasped in shock. Engraved in the obsidian stone was a red three headed dragon Its….Its beautiful. "It is your family's crest." Engraved underneath it where the words blood and fire? He shuddered his family sounded ruthless.

"My aunt….What is she like?" "She is kind and fierce, but she soon will change." Like your grandfather she will be consumed by the same madness. "There must be something I can do to save her." There is nothing you can do, she said sternly. "When the time comes, you'll know what you have to do?" You mean I have to….to kill her?! I'm afraid so. I wont! Quasimodo. "No I wont kill her I'll find a way to save her!"

"If you don't millions will die!" Is that what you want? He paused. N-No. "I know how you must feel but there is no choice." The next full moon is coming soon. "You must be prepared." I…I know. "Tomorrow is you last day I will allow you to say your goodbyes by midnight tomorrow you must be ready. I will. She didn't answer. She was gone.

The next day he went to the court of miracles to talk to his friends. "There's….something I need to tell you both. When he finished. They both looked at him puzzled. "Are you sure this wasn't a dream?" Asked Phoebus. Its wasn't a dream. She spoke to me yesterday I wa swide awake. Ok. Ok. I wasn't calling you a liar Quasi its just, another world, It sounds pretty crazy.

I have proof. He pulled the necklace from around his neck. "Is that a dragon on the front?" Phoebus said looking impressed. He nodded. A three headed dragon actually. Ive never seen anything like this before. I'm starting to believe your story. She said it was my family crest. "What do those words say on the bottom?" Phoebus said looking at the words inscribed beneath the dragon. "Blood and fire he read off."

"Wow if this is your family id hate to make them angry. He laughed. Phoebus! What? "This is serious!" We need to find answers. Let me check my crystal ball at least. The two men nodded and leaned over her shoulder to look into the crystal ball. "What do see"? Asked phoubus. Shh. Quite I need to concentrate. She looked into the crystal ball.

I see a raven with three eyes. A dragon. A wall of ice. A lion. A sword. A wolf. A crown and a throne made of iron swords. Suddenly the crystal ball the crystal ball began to turn blue. Winter! "Winter is coming." Then it turned blood red. "The dragon rises in the east!" Then she fainted. Esmeralda? Are you alright? Phoebus said trying to shake her awake. Her eyes fluttered open. What happened? Nothing. Nothing happened Quasimodo said. "Thank you for your advice?" Wait Quasi? Phoebus stopped him. "Maybe you shouldn't go tonight."

" Let us come with you." No, I was told to go alone and I will. "This is something I have to do alone." "Here at least take this." He said handing him a dagger. "Phoebus I…Please just take it my friend." Good luck he said giving him a hug. "Be carful," said Esmeralda. He nodded. I will.

That night he walked to the river he had gone to say goodbye to his friends one last time. Will I ever see them again. He had asked the spirit when he got back to Notre dame that evening. Do not despair they will be with you when the final battle comes. What had she meant by final battle? He would probably never know.

That night he walked to river, the cold wind blowing through his red hair. "H-Hello? I'm here it's a full moon." Where are you?" Suddenly the wind blew his cloak into his face he stumbled back blinded by the fabric and fell into the river. Something was dragging him down and it wasn't his clothes. He tried to swim back to the surface, but the force kept pulling him down. He saw a light beneath him, and he floated towards it.

The world turned white as he floated through a small hole the water beneath him froze the way to his world gone. The wind whistled through his hair a shadow appeared over him . Quasimodo journey had only begun and already he was in danger. Slowly he opened his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first game of thrones fic i hope you like it. 🤞


End file.
